


Just Us

by crimsonseekers



Series: Valentine's Collection 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heatwave's an idiot in love, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Blades wants to spend some time with Heatwave.
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers)
Series: Valentine's Collection 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/gifts).



> A Valentine ficlet for Bonanza (@bonanza_marco) on Twitter!

When Cody first explained the concept of Valentine’s Day to the Rescue Bots, Blades was  _ thrilled. _ An entire day to spend with Heatwave? It was absolutely  _ brilliant. _

Well, it wasn’t the entire day - they had spent most of it on call, but as the evening set in, Blades eagerly checked out with Chief Burns and dragged Heatwave away from the firehouse.

“Blades,” Heatwave started slowly over the comms as Blades directed them towards the forest. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Blades giggled, bobbing up and down slightly in the air. “Valentine’s Day!” he cheered, executing a quick loop (that was quickly regretted as vague nausea set into his tanks). “Remember what Cody told us about Valentine’s Day?”

“A human romantic holiday, right?” Heatwave asked, humor lacing his voice. “Is this what this is about? We could’ve spent the night watching something on the vidscreen if you wanted.”

“But we do that  _ every _ night!” Blades whined, soaring slightly higher to avoid clipping himself on the treetops as they entered the forest. “I wanted to do something special that was just us! Now, come on, there’s a clearing a little further ahead!”

Heatwave rumbled over the comms as they approached Blades’s clearing. “If you wanted to spend more time together you could have just said so.”

Blades hmph’d. “You would’ve just turned it into time for training or ‘facing, Heatwave.”

“Well…”

“Ugh!” Blades made a disgusted sound and shot ahead to the clearing he and Dani had scouted earlier that day, carefully landing without clipping his rotors on any nearby treetops.

Flipping as he transformed, Blades landed in a crouch and quickly scanned the area to make sure that there wasn’t anything in the woods waiting to eat him - they’d all had  _ way _ too many encounters with bears for Blades to not be careful about it.

A moment later, Heatwave rolled into the clearing, transforming back to his root mode and coming up behind Blades, resting his head on top of the rotary’s, wrapping his arms around his waist. Blades hummed a low note, relaxing against the firetruck, lazily tapping his rotors against Heatwave’s legs.

“Beautiful night out, isn’t it?” he asked, tilting his head up slightly towards the stars.

“You know what’s even more beautiful?”

“Primus, you absolute  _ sap,” _ Blades groaned but smiled softly to himself. “C’mon,” he said, slowly extracting himself from Heatwave’s embrace, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. “Plans for tonight are to enjoy each other’s company and look at the stars!”

Heatwave entwined their fingers as they moved more towards the center of the clearing. After not-so-gently pushing him to lay prone on the ground, Blades laid down half-next to half-on him, resting his head on Heatwave’s chassis.

“There,” he purred as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to his mate. “We can watch the stars and talk.”

Heatwave chuckled. “Not exactly conventional, is it?”

“Well, since we have to ‘maintain our cover’ and all that, it’s not like we can go out to the local crystal garden or anything - this isn’t Cybertron.”

There was a tense silence for a moment as the words left Blades’s vocalizer. The rotary dug the fingers of his free hand into Heatwave’s grill and tightened his grip on the hand wrapped around his own.

“Do you think we’ll ever see Cybertron again?”

“Yes.” And the cocky confidence that usually grated on Blades’s nerves was astronomically soothing at that moment. “We’ll go back to Cybertron, and I’ll take you to the most beautiful crystal gardens. We’ll have a night on the town.”

“Cybertron’s probably still gonna be ruined by the time we get back there,” Blades pointed out, though he smiled anyway. “Optimus said it was ruined by the war, remember?”

“We can rebuild,” Heatwave rumbled and shifted slightly to point a hand at the sky. “Cybertron’s there,” he said, pointing at a bright cluster of stars in the sky. “See it?”

Not really - as enhanced as their optics were, Blades’s vision was no comparison for a telescope. But he could see the general area and nodded anyway.

“It’s a single star, out of all of them in the sky.”

“Cybertron’s a  _ planet, _ Heatwave.”

“Wait, let me have my moment.” Blades huffed, but let him continue. “It might be our favorite star, but until we can reignite it, there are billions of other stars for us to look at and enjoy together.”

Blades giggled. “When did you become such a poet?”

“Well,” Heatwave started, dragging his fingers along seams in his mate’s plating, “I have a beautiful muse.”

“You found it online, didn’t you?”

“I found it online.”

Blades laughed, burying his face against Heatwave’s chassis. “You are such an idiot,” he murmured fondly.

Heatwave chuckled, where he would normally become riled and angry about the insult. It was a nice night out, and Blades, love of his life and spark, was curled against him, latched to his side leeching off the warmth of his frame.

Settling against the grass, and letting his engine fall into an idle purr with Blades’s, Heatwave looked back up at the stars, twinkling and dancing across the sky. “I suppose I am.”


End file.
